


Birthday Love and A Life Built

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Kissing, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Sakumo Week, Sakumo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A well-loved wolf spending a relaxing day with his pack for his birthday.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: Kalira's Sakumo Week Stories (2020), Sakumo Week 2020





	Birthday Love and A Life Built

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/post/616294351828664322/welcome-to-the-official-sakumo-week-blog-starting), Day 3: Birthday

“Daddy!”

Sakumo startled awake, twisting towards the small hand patting his shoulder. Kakashi beamed at him, and Sakumo smiled back at his cub and his mate, sitting behind Kakashi.

“Ohayou, wolf-heart.” Orochimaru said, offering a warm smile. “Happy birthday.”

Sakumo’s smile widened. “Thank you.” He reached out and brushed a finger over Kakashi’s cheek, making him giggle, then sat up, stretching lazily. His nose twitched. He angled a look past Kakashi, breathing deeply, and saw that there was a tray on the floor beside his mate; clearly the source of the smell of fish and miso he smelled.

Orochimaru laughed at him and Sakumo grinned. “Kakashi and I have been busy this morning.” he admitted, pouring two cups of tea and helping Kakashi with a cup of juice.

They shared breakfast sitting on their futon, eating slowly as they exchanged lazy caresses - and trading off helping Kakashi with his breakfast as he babbled mostly-nonsense and mostly avoided making a mess. The kakebuton would need washing, but it had been about time anyway, and that wasn’t too bad considering Kakashi had insisted on trying to sip handle his cup of soup on his own.

Sakumo took Kakashi with him to the kitchen to wash the dishes - though he found Orochimaru had already washed and put away anything he had used to cook that morning - while Orochimaru took the kakebuton to wash. Kakashi leaned over from his place on the counter and splashed at the suds in the sink, and Sakumo laughed, picking him up and letting him lean down to reach better without risk of falling in.

A breeze swept through the house, warm but not too warm - the first promise of the approaching autumn, though it was yet a few weeks off. Orochimaru must be opening up the shoji to let the air in.

“Daddy!” Kakashi’s voice slipped into yips and playful whines, and Sakumo shifted his cub enough to reach out with one hand and flick at the soap bubbles himself. Kakashi giggled and barked happily, clinging to Sakumo’s arm with both tiny hands and ‘pushing’ his much bigger one to splash a little more.

They were still playing at the sink when Orochimaru sought them out again, and he laughed, leaning against the counter a few paces away - out of range of accidental splashes - to watch.

“Mama!” Kakashi barked, and Orochimaru gave the sink a dubious look, but he approached all the same, holding out his hands.

Sakumo passed Kakashi to his mother and leaned in himself, rumbling happily as they shared a kiss. Orochimaru dried Kakashi and hummed, listening to his giggling nonsense, as Sakumo finished the dishes and dried the counter . . . and the floor. They had perhaps been a little overzealous in playing at the sink, he thought wryly, but no harm done.

They retreated to the back garden, collecting Nori, Kakashi’s most devoted caretaker, along the way - he followed them outside, then stretched himself out along two edges of the blanket they spread over the grass and kept his peace, perhaps dozing as they played with Kakashi.

Kakashi himself eventually fell asleep curled against Sakumo’s side, and his heart ached with adoration for his family as he looked down at his cub. He shifted carefully to wrap an arm around Kakashi, keeping him snugly close. He lifted his head just in time to catch a warm look in his mate’s eyes, and smiled.

Orochimaru returned it, and they spoke quietly for a while so as not to disturb their cub. If they strayed into long, soft kisses and gentle caresses while Kakashi slept peacefully nearby, well, the plans they had been discussing could be returned to at any time, and they were privately ensconced in their own territory, with no one near save for Nori.

In the early afternoon Sakumo’s teammates turned up to take him to lunch, and Orochimaru sent him off with a fond kiss and a smile. Sakumo took Kakashi with him, tucked in his sling on Sakumo’s back so he could watch the world as they crossed the village, occasionally tugging at Sakumo’s hair and chattering to him.

Most of it only made sense to Kakashi, nonsense babbles and little cub sounds, but Sakumo listened and responded regardless. Dan was watching him wistfully - the expression lingered through a lively lunch, and even as Kohari attempted to give Kakashi a piece of cake for afters, against Sakumo’s advice, and he smashed it messily across an impressive array of surfaces.

Some of it might even have gotten into Kohari’s braid.

“I told you,” Sakumo said dryly, wetting a napkin and grasping Kakashi by one forearm, wiping his hand and fingers clean, “he doesn’t like sweets.”

Kohari was delicately spitting out crumbs and icing, wiping her face with a napkin. “So I gather.” she returned in a similar tone. “I wouldn’t have if you’d told me he wasn’t allowed or anything.”

Sakumo raised his eyebrows. “I know. He’s _allowed_ , he just doesn’t like sweets. Any sweets, so far as we can tell.”

“Wonder where that came from.” Dan mused, and Sakumo hummed curiously, glancing at him. “I mean, you do, and I know Orochimaru does, even if he’s picky.”

“Cubs are not - hold still, Kakashi, you have icing between your fingers,” Sakumo warned, catching his other hand, “you’ll make a mess. More of a mess. Cubs are not direct copies _nor_ exact blends of their parents, Dan.”

Dan hummed, frowning slightly, and Sakumo shook his head. Dan would figure it out, no doubt, as his niece grew older, if not when he had his own little ones eventually.

Sakumo’s teammates walked with him on his way home, then took their leave, knowing they would be meeting up for a mission in two days and all resolved to make the most of their downtime before then. Sakumo let Kakashi down to play, summoning Seikio even as Nori poked his nose back in the house. Sakumo would guess he had been sunning out in the back garden while his charge was absent.

Orochimaru drew him away, their cub safely watched over - and occupied in play - by their summons, to give Sakumo his own gift. With Kakashi so happily occupied in the main room with Seikio and Nori, Sakumo felt no hesitation in parlaying his thanks to his mate into a rather longer interlude, safely ensconced in their bedroom with the muffing seals activated.

Sakumo smoothed a hand over his mate’s back, coming out of an idle doze, and Orochimaru hummed contentedly, moving to curl around him once more, returning the lazy caresses. Sakumo pulled his mate into a snug embrace, grinning as he smiled and ran his fingers through Sakumo’s hair.

They did emerge eventually, and Sakumo happily settled down with Yura in the main room, stroking her absently as he read for a while. Kakashi was still playing, and Orochimaru had a small project that he hadn’t quite managed to finish while Sakumo was at lunch with his team, and so retreated to his lab for a while.

It had been . . . a wonderful day with his pack, Sakumo thought as he climbed into the larger bath late in the evening. He smiled, holding out his hands to take Kakashi and allow his mate to join them more easily.

Orochimaru leaned over Kakashi and kissed Sakumo warmly, hands smoothing over his sides and making him shiver. He startled as Orochimaru settled close, one leg hooking around his own, hands caressing in slow, sweeping patterns. Sakumo couldn’t return the caresses with Kakashi held close in his arms - he was beginning to doze, his cheek pressed to Sakumo’s chest over his heart, body sagging loosely - but he leaned into his mate, rumbling affectionately.

Orochimaru leaned in from time to time, brushing soft, teasing kisses over Sakumo’s shoulders and neck. Sakumo tilted his head, catching his mate’s lips with his own, and hummed softly as Orochimaru lingered for a sweet kiss.

They stayed in the bath until the water was beginning to cool, and then Orochimaru pulled away with a sigh, climbing out and wrapping himself in a robe before holding out his arms for Kakashi. Sakumo hummed, looking down at his cub, then shook his head as he passed Kakashi to his mother and climbed out himself.

Kakashi stirred as they were drying his wild hair, but didn’t fuss - probably too tired, he was still dozy and relaxed. Sakumo laughed when Orochimaru pushed him down onto a stool, but sat contentedly for his mate as he combed and dried his hair, then braided it neatly. Sakumo rarely bothered - his hair was wild either way - but he basked in the excuse to luxuriate in his mate’s attention. Kakashi fidgeted and yipped, sleepily muffled, but didn’t fight to get out of Sakumo’s arms.

Orochimaru kissed his throat, tugging lightly at the end of his braid, and Sakumo turned, hooking an arm around his mate’s waist and drawing him in close. Orochimaru laughed and sank down, balancing on Sakumo’s thigh and leaning around Kakashi in his other arm to kiss him softly.

“Bed?” Orochimaru asked against his mouth, and Sakumo nodded, nipping at Orochimaru’s jaw lightly. He shivered, smiling, and rose, fingertips trailing over Sakumo’s cheek.

Sakumo followed his mate into their bedroom, Kakashi balanced on his hip, stroking his cub’s cheek. “Time for sleep, cub?” he crooned, and Kakashi made a fierce little growl at him, then giggled. Sakumo laughed. “What was that?”

“Nori!” Kakashi said, leaning away from Sakumo and stretching his hands out.

Nori was coiled near one corner, and he lifted his head, beginning to unwind himself. Sakumo let Kakashi down to meet him and moved to help Orochimaru bring out the futon for the night, stealing kisses as they went.

By the time they had the futon and pillows laid out, Nori was gently herding Kakashi back towards them. He resettled himself nearby once Kakashi had crawled ahead of him onto the futon. Sakumo brushed a hand over Nori’s head as Orochimaru settled, legs crossed, near the pillows. He held out his hands in welcome, his yukata loose around his slender body.

Sakumo admired his mate with lazy appreciation and grinned as their eyes met, stretching out on his stomach, propped on his elbows. He watched his cub clamber into his mother’s lap, sleepily burrowing in to nurse for a while.

“Thank you, lovely.” Sakumo said softly.

“For what, wolf-heart?” Orochimaru asked, voice low and loosely relaxed in a way it only became when he had their cub in his arms. Though it was not _entirely_ dissimilar to the lassitude he displayed after lovemaking, sometimes. He rocked Kakashi a little as he wriggled sleepily, whining.

Sakumo sighed, folding his arms and shifting a little lower. “Everything.” he said after a moment.

Orochimaru arched a brow and Sakumo grinned at him. “Being my lovely mate. For our pack.” His eyes dropped to Kakashi’s tousled head again. “For a wonderful birthday today . . . and every year.”

Orochimaru shifted, running his fingers through Sakumo’s hair. “Thank you.” he said, and Sakumo blinked, looking up at him. Orochimaru cupped his cheek. “You have given me at least as much, beloved.” he said softly, and Sakumo’s throat tightened.

He pushed himself up, leaning into his mate’s side, and Orochimaru cuddled into him in return, head tipping to rest against Sakumo’s own. He looked down and smiled. Kakashi was asleep in Orochimaru’s lap, curled up tightly with his head tilting back over Orochimaru’s knee.

Orochimaru cupped a hand beneath his head, laughing, and Sakumo nuzzled his mate, then moved away so that he could settle Kakashi down. Nori hissed, moving closer, but Orochimaru shook his head and kept Kakashi in his arms as he settled down. Sakumo put out the light and joined his mate, their cub nestled cosily between them.

He laughed a little as he heard Nori muttering, slithering down and finding a comfortable spot near their legs. Orochimaru could have dismissed him for the night, but he liked to be near to Kakashi, and Kakashi liked having him close.

“Oyasumi, wolf-heart.” Orochimaru murmured, hand skimming over Sakumo’s side.

“Oyasumi, my lovely.” Sakumo returned with a contented sigh, tucking his head down.


End file.
